Conventionally, a photograph of a 3D stereovision image has been realized by using a camera module for a special 3D camera module or plural ordinary camera modules and the like. However, a 3D special camera module has a problem of increased development cost or production cost. In a method of using plural camera modules, variation in camera modules during the production greatly affects an image quality. Therefore, in order to acquire a high-definition 3D stereovision image by using plural camera modules, there arises a problem of reduction in a yield of the camera module, and significant increase in cost for suppressing variation during the production.